Liz Toomes
: "You know, Peter, I really hope you figure out whatever you're going through right now." : ― Liz Toomes to Peter Parker Elizabeth "Liz" Toomes is the daughter of Adrian Toomes and Doris Toomes. Formerly a senior at Midtown School of Science and Technology, and the captain of its academic decathlon team, she moved to Oregon after her father's imprisonment. Biography Battle of New York Clean Up After New York City was saved from the Chitauri Invasion due to the actions of the Avengers, Liz Toomes drew a picture of Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, Captain America and Iron Man, revering them as heroes, and gave the drawing to her father, Adrian Toomes. Toomes brought the drawing with him to show to his friend Phineas Mason when they were cleaning up the mess at Grand Central Station, with Toomes remarking that he drew "cowboys and Indians" as a child as opposed to his child's drawings of the world's new superheroes. Mason acknowledged Liz's artistic ability and told Toomes that she had a future ahead of her, to which Toomes glanced up at Stark Tower and declared "We'll see". Senior Student Homecoming Preparations In the weeks leading up to the Homecoming dance, Toomes was doing setup work for Midtown School of Science and Technology, being head of the project planning committee. Studying for the Decathlon While quizzing the team for the Decathlon, Peter told the team he could not make the Decathlon because he needed to be in New York in case Stark needed him for the "Stark Internship". Toomes expressed her disappointment at this because Peter was their best teammate. Gym Class Toomes discussed Spider-Man's attempt to foil the Robbery at Queens Community Bank and announced her romantic interest in him, prompting Ned Leeds to impulsively declare that Peter Parker knew Spider-Man and that they were friends, despite Parker's attempts to dissuade them. Unwilling to believe Leeds, Flash Thompson challenged Parker and Leeds to show up at Toomes' party that night and to bring Spider-Man. Toomes replied that she did not mind if Parker comes but was aware that he might not be able to since he was usually preoccupied. House Party Liz hosted a party at her house later that night with many of her classmates showing up. When Leeds and Parker showed up, Toomes expressed her delight and surprise, as she was not expecting them to attend the party at all. Much to her disappointment though, Parker left the party soon after, initially to change into his Spider-Man outfit, but winding up investigating an arms deal by her father's subordinates. Trip to D.C. Learning that Vulture was planning a heist in Maryland, Peter Parker decided to rejoin the Decathlon due to Maryland's close proximity to Washington, D.C.. On the bus, Toomes quizzes the team and when Parker answered she told him it was good to have him back. When they arrived at the Hotel, Parker decided to leave for Maryland. Leaving his room however, he ran into Toomes and his teammates going to the pool because Toomes read that rebellious group activities bring them closer together. She told Peter to join them in the pool, but Peter leaves for Maryland anyway. In his fight with the Vulture however, Peter is knocked out and subsequently trapped in the D.O.D.C. vault, causing him to miss the Decathlon, which they end up winning. Once the team won the competition, Parker learned that an artifact that he had obtained during the night of a swimming get-together with his classmates, was a radiation-triggered explosive core, Entering the Washington Monument with her team, Ned Leeds phone rings as Parker tries to come and contact him, but as Leeds finally picked up his phone, his call was interrupted by Toomes who expressed her concern in his absence during the Decathlon, going toward the line, she left the phone on the CT scanner which led to be disconnected. The Decathlon team went up the Washington Monument, as Toomes listens the tour guide about the facts of how it was constructed. When the bomb in Leeds' backpack detonated, the team was trapped inside. By the time Spider-Man arrived, the only people left in the elevator were Leeds, Toomes, and Mr Harrington. Spider-Man saved Leeds and Harrington but Toomes almost fell from her death as the webs from the elevator were detached falling before being caught by Spider-Man by his own web and safely brought her into the room. Asked to the Dance After Parker was reprimanded by Stark for destroying the Staten Island Ferry, he returned to a normal life and bumped into Toomes later on. In this meeting, Parker confessed his crush on her to which she responded that she knew and reciprocated his feelings. Parker, emboldened by this turn of events, asked Toomes to the dance, which she accepted. Homecoming Dance When Parker arrived at her house he was unnerved to discover that the Vulture was Toomes' father. When dropping the two off at the dance, he tells Toomes to go in first, so he could give Parker "the Dad Talk". While Toomes was dancing with her friends, Parker, who was conflicted, ultimately chose to leave Toomes in order to prevent the Vulture from hijacking and raiding the Stark Supply Plane headed to the New Avengers Facility, which he succeeded in. Moving to Oregon Following Adrian Toomes' incarceration, Parker returned to school and ran into Toomes, who informed him that she was moving to Oregon because her father didn't want her or her mother to be in New York during the trial. Parker apologised to Toomes and she asks him what he was apologising for, before stating that what he did during the dance was "a very crappy thing to do". Toomes then bid farewell to Parker, wishing him luck in figuring out the complications in his life. During her father's imprisonment, she and her mother went to visit him in prison. Abilities * Gifted Intelligence: Liz appears to be a very intelligent girl, as she was the former captain of of her school's Decathlon team before she had to move to Oregon with her mother. Liz was also able to deduce that Peter Parker had romantic feelings for her, although she stated that he was 'terrible at keeping secrets'. Relationships Family * Adrian Toomes / Vulture - Father * Doris Toomes - Mother Allies * Midtown School of Science and Technology ** Peter Parker - Former Classmate and Former Love Interest ** Betty Brant - Former Classmate and Friend ** Ned Leeds - Former Classmate ** Michelle Jones - Former Classmate and Successor ** Flash Thompson - Former Classmate ** Cindy Moon - Former Classmate ** Abe Brown - Former Classmate ** Charles Murphy - Former Classmate ** Seymour O'Reilly - Former Classmate and Friend ** Sally Avril - Former Classmate ** Tiny McKeever - Former Classmate ** Jason Ionello - Former Classmate ** Roger Harrington - Former Teacher and Decathlon Supervisor * Spider-Man - Idol and Savior Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Civilians Category:Midtown School of Science and Technology Students